If Only for a Day
by Shiza-kun
Summary: A day in the life of Shizuo and Izaya. Shizuo is determined to spend at least one day being civil to his arch nemesis. Izaya has other plans, it seems. Drabble-ish.
1. Talking

_**Talking**_

This was not how Heiwajima Shizuo planned on starting his day. Oh, it started out pretty fine in his opinion. His beloved brother woke him up and they had a nice breakfast with the sunlight seeping in through the windows. They even walked to school together until Kasuka was intercepted by friends at the school gate, leaving Shizuo at his current predicament.

_It's all that damned flea's fault!_ The blonde cursed in his mind as he took in the sight of Orihara Izaya chatting gaily with their mutual friend, Kadota.

Of course, if he would only stop and think for a moment, Izaya had not done anything at all to piss him off… _yet._ But that didn't stop his blood from boiling over and a red curtain of fury filling his vision. Just the sight of the flighty brunette was enough to spoil Heiwajima Shizuo's day.

The cheerful voice of Shinra broke the blonde's murderous stare towards Izaya. "Shizuo! Good morning!"

_Ahh fuck._ Shizuo mentally facepalmed. Shinra had already taken in the scene and it was now utmost on his mind to tell Shizuo whatever twisted observations he had gathered. "Y'know…" he began.

_Here it comes._ His mind warned him. _Get ready for psychological drivel and nonsensical statements that would not make a whit of sens – _"It's actually your choice whether or not Izaya gets on your nerves, if you think about it." Shinra mused lazily before walking over to the couple talking in the hallway outside their classroom.

Shizuo stood still for a small moment before his mind registered that Shinra might know just what he was talking about. He wasn't sure if his flimsy self-control could take it but it was worth a try. Taking a deep breath, as if steeling himself for a blow, he crossed the few yards that separated him from the trio.

If that stiff line in his lips were any indication, Kadota was looking displeased about something. "I'm telling you! There's no way I can see myself hanging out _all the freaking time _with a bunch of otakus. I think their over-enthusiasm – and what do you call that? _Moe? - _might kill me or something. _I'd rather die._"

Izaya was thumping him on the back. "Aww, give them a chance Dota-chin. Don't you think they'll make for fun and interesting compan- " But the brunette's voice broke when he saw Shizuo standing a few feet from them.

_Ugh. It's __**him**__._ Izaya straightened up and tossed Shizuo his most charming smile ever that he could muster. He greeted the blonde in a sing-song voice to further provoke the boy. "Oh, it's youu! Good morning, Shizu-chaaaan!" Izaya prepared to deflect any physical harm aimed at him. But to his surprise, the blonde tossed him a curt nod and reply before stepping into the room.

"Good morning, flea."

Shinra's jaw dropped and Kadota's eyes bulged, both of their faces seemed frozen in a comical gaping expression of shock. Izaya felt like the balance in the world was disrupted somehow but he soon recovered himself and smirked.

_Interesting._

Shinra was also thinking along the same lines. Exchanging a simple good morning could hardly be considered conversation but it was surely a start.

From inside the room, Shizuo hummed to himself, getting ready for their first class, unaware of the mild uproar he caused among his friends – and one mortal enemy, of course.

* * *

**A/N**

For the Extremely Mundane Challenge in SHINE. Part one of a thirteen part drabble fic. OTL


	2. Eating

_**Eating**_

Heiwajima Shizuo gritted his teeth in frustration.

When he said he was going to tolerate Izaya's presence and not lose his control, he didn't know he had to do it in close proximity of said person in question. When he made up his mind to at least act civil, if not amiable, towards the boy, he didn't know he would be doing it so close to the man, close enough to rub elbows with each other, literally.

"Watch it, flea." The blonde warned when Izaya accidentally (?) poked him in the ribs with an elbow. His grip tightened on the wooden spoon he was holding and he caught Shinra's desperate stare that seemed to say _Please hang in there._

Shizuo answered it with a murderous glare of his own and clamped down his teeth even harder and forced himself to take a couple steps away. He sighed.

It all started when the Home Economics started grouping them into three's. They were baking cookies today and the teacher had the idiotic notion in her mind that the class would stick to same-gender groups, pointing out that it was usually the girls who did all the work.

And _then_ Izaya pointed out to the teacher, with a proud gleeful smile on his face Shizuo added, that he had never been paired up with Shizuo in class before. Hence, the blonde's current predicament.

Deciding his help was unneeded, Shizuo played out a hundred scenarios in his head where he was kicking Izaya's ass. There was one where he threw the despicable boy out the fourth story window. Shizuo involuntarily smiled a little. Oh, _or_ there was the one where he could throw Izaya in the deepest part of the school pool and pray that he would have the decency to just drown and make everyone's lives happier. Particularly Shizuo's. The smile broadened a little more into a creepy lopsided grin.

"Shizu-chan.." Izaya's voice rudely interrupted the blonde's version of tantalizing porno. Shinra was looking a bit scared by the frown that replaced the creepy grin though he wasn't sure which one he preferred.

"What?" Shizuo bit out a reply and he realized Izaya was looming close to him _again._ Like he was doing it on purpose. _Of course he was. _What was Shizuo thinking?

Izaya handed him the whisk. "Mix this while I pour the ingredients." He instructed with a bright smile. "Why can't Shinra do it, flea? Shizuo deadpanned.

"I'm good." Shinra quipped, obviously not wanting to be mixed up with the two for it clearly spelled trouble.

"Aww this flea has a name, you know." Izaya teased some more as he poured the flour slowly into the bowl. "And besides, we could use your powerful muscles to good use in situations such as these." Izaya beamed innocently at the disgruntled blond.

"Izaya has a point." Shinra meekly ventured out a comment. "If you're trying to be more amiable Shizuo, you should try calling him by his first name." After the glance Shizuo tossed in his direction, Shinra halfheartedly found himself wishing he were mute, blind, or a combination of the two.

Shinra hadn't realized how revealing his words were. Izaya tried to appear nonchalant while his mind spun. _So that's what's going on here, hehh._ Izaya was looking pleased with himself as he added in the rest of the ingredients.

"What are you smiling about, fl- Izaya-kun?" Shizuo rasped out, glad that at least he had the mixing to occupy his hands, else they would now be wrapped around Izaya_-kun_'s slim, lovely neck.

"Oh, nothing, nothing." If anything, Izaya's smile broadened a bit. "I'm just happy we only have to add in the chocolate chips in the dough before we can pop these in the oven."

Shizuo's grip threatened to break the handle of the wooden spoon but he concentrated on not crushing the damned spoon to pieces while he mixed and folded the dough over and over again to disperse the bits of chocolate.

After a short while, a cheerful _DONE! _was heard from their table. There were a couple of chocolate chips that fell on the plate and Izaya popped one in his mouth.

Shizuo was still looking at the brunette, with the intention to kill. Suddenly, Izaya pushed the last piece of chocolate through Shizuo's lips, which was made fairly easy by the surprised gape Shizuo gave him. He had no choice but to eat the bit of sweetness, realizing belatedly that it was the kind he liked: not too sweet with a hint of bitterness.

Shizuo stood there, still in a little state of shock while Izaya finished preparing the cookie dough and put the tray in the pre-heated oven, looking even more pleased than before.

Shinra stood, forgotten, by a corner of their table.

* * *

**A/N**

I look forward to writing more of these two. I'd love to hear what you think so far. : D Thank you for reading!


	3. Fighting

_**Fighting**_

No one really expected that the cookies would turn out good. No one was even expecting that the cookies would end up _edible_. Assuming that the cookies would turn out to be a disaster was like expecting the inevitable. But when Shinra's group took out the tray from the oven, everyone's attention were one the brown heavenly pieces which smelled like sinful, guilty pleasure that teased the taste buds and olfactory nerves of everyone in the room.

No one also knew _how_ the cookies ended up being so tasty. With the way Shizuo and Izaya were bickering with each other, with thinly veiled tension, it was a small wonder the cookies survived the encounter with the duo.

With that, everyone else, teacher included, scrambled to grab a piece from the tray, which leaves the group in question with another predicament, one which Shinra decided wasn't worth risking his life over.

Shizuo eyed Izaya warily. "I mixed everything including the dough, _Izaya-kun_." The blond stressed out.

"Well I prepared everything else." Izaya shot. "Most of the time, you were too busy getting lost on those sick day dreams of yours and…" Izaya wisely shut up when the empty tray Shizuo held bent at an awkward angle at Shizuo's hands with the awful screeching sound of protesting metal.

Point in fact one: there was only one left. _One damned cookie left._

Point in fact two: both Shizuo and Izaya wanted it.

Frankly, no one was surprised anymore at what followed.

Shizuo made a quick lunge for the plate, but Izaya beat him to it by grabbing the plate and tossing it in Shinra's direction. Izaya put one foot on the table as leverage and jumped, aiming for Shinra, but Shizuo caught him by ankle and pulled.

Izaya did a little twist, pushing his other foot against Shizuo's arm, earning a grunt from the blond and broke free, making a quick run for Shinra. With a smirk, he grabbed the cookie triumphantly.

To further aggravate the blond's temper, Izaya made a show of putting the edge of the cookie in his mouth and raising an eyebrow as if to challenge his rival even more and goad him into giving into.

"Now, now, Shizuo, remember? _No fighting._" Shinra gulped as a vein throbbed in Shizuo's temple in response.

Izaya would have smirked if he could through the cookie between his teeth when he saw Shizuo take menacing steps towards him. He knew Shizuo wouldn't be able to hold his temper in. A smile played on the corner of his lips as the boy loomed over him.

No one expected what happened next.

Everyone watched, stupefied as Heiwajima Shizuo bent down and bit the rest of the exposed cookie off Izaya's mouth.

The world stood still for long moments, as if a single motion would cause chaos to erupt. No one moved an inch while Shizuo munched thoughtfully, savoring the sweetness, before he turned his back and walked out of the room.

In the shock of the moment, no one even realized that the school bell had rung.

Izaya found himself staring at the blond's retreating back, completely unaware of Shinra trying to grab his attention beside him.

No, Izaya could _not _afford to spare Shinra an ounce of attention. The boy could roll over and die for all he cared.

Izaya-kun was too preoccupied and too busy convincing himself that his lips did not just meet, touch, sweep, graze, brush, - whatever you fucking called it – his lips did not just do any of those _disgusting things_ with Shizuo's.

...

Shizuo was slouched over his chair, waiting for the next class to begin, when a sudden realization struck him. His grip on the window sill tightened, his fingers leaving deep impressions on the material. His classmates around him began to step away, warding off the dark aura surrounding the boy. Shizuo's pupils dilated as waves of shock washed over him. Shock _and _disgust – there had to be some form of disgust, right? Because… because…

He just kissed Izaya – indirectly _and_ directly, both at the same time.

* * *

**A/N**

Given the prompt, "fighting", I did what I could to make it not too cliche. I hope you liked it.

Comments? Please tell me what you think about this! :3


	4. Sleeping

_**Sleeping**_

The class visibly broke out in a cold sweat. Shifty glances were tossed in all directions except the one spot where the teacher's own gaze was fixated on. No one dared speak; everyone's heads were bent over their desks feeling the moments tick by. Some were trying to calm themselves down by fiddling with their school books; others appeared to be fascinated by the marks and vandalism on their desks. When the teacher opened her mouth to speak, everyone cringed.

…

Shizuo broke a railing away from the fence surrounding the perimeter of the school's rooftop. His adversary had nowhere to run and both of them knew it. He tasted the excitement, savoring the adrenaline pumping through his veins, knowing that he was inhumanly strong and no one, not even that manipulative bastard Izaya, can bring him down.

"Izaya-kun." He drawled out and he took another step forward. The grin on his lips contradicted the scowl marring his smooth forehead and anyone else would cower and be scared shitless at the sight –anyone, except Izaya, of course. That's what made it all the more stimulating for the blond.

"Come on, Shizu-chan. It's not like I planned for it to happen." Izaya reasoned out, trying to persuade the boy with a gesture of mock defiance, palms held up in fake surrender.

"You know you can't talk your way out of the situation with me. Your mind games won't work no matter what you do." Shizuo murmured as a warning before he swung his arm out, aiming for the brunette's skull.

Izaya ducked, barely missing the piece of metal by centimeters. "That's not fair, Shizu-chan." He pouted before he swung blindly with a pocket knife that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Undeterred, Shizuo grabbed at the sharp blade with one hand, hardly flinching as blood seeped out form the deep cut. With the other hand, he clutched at Izaya's arm, effectively preventing escape with his iron grip.

Throwing the brunette's slight body as easily as he did with the metal shaft earlier, he effortlessly hurled Izaya from the edge of the rooftop allowing gravity to do the rest of the work. At least, even if he didn't die, if Shizuo was lucky, he might break his leg or even better, his spine.

The last words Shizuo could hear as Izaya plummeted to the ground were the words "Damn you, Shizuo!"

Shizuo…

Shizuo…

But why was there a blasted echo of the flea's voice ringing in my ear? Shizuo contemplated before the voice came to punish his ear drums once again.

…

"Heiwajima Shizuo!" The economics teacher yelled once more, thoroughly incensed that one shout was not enough to wake up her student. She stomped to the student in question and loudly whacked the book she held on the desk, this time effectively jostling the dreaming boy into wakefulness.

"Huhh?" Shizuo asked stupidly while he took in his surroundings. He noticed the nervous, wary eyes of his classmates and it was only then that he shifted his gaze to the huffing teacher's insulted form standing beside him. Dang it! So it was only a dream?

"Out. Now. Corridor!" The enraged woman shrieked and Shizuo flinched at the painful sound that was similar to nails on a chalkboard. _Ouch._

With a sigh, Shizuo stood and ambled towards the door. At least he was able to kick the flea's ass in his dr… Shizuo consciously stopped that line of thought from continuing and had to make a deliberate effort to let go of the innocent wood that lay under his hand.

It was bad enough he could hear the flea's mocking voice whispering a haughty "_In your dreams, Shizu-chan"_

...

Izaya was oblivious to everything that happened though. He was sitting at the back of the room, his head resting on his desk. His stance would even appear comical were it not for the extremely pissed expression on his face.

How could he even be bothered with whatever in hell Shizuo was doing when he could still remember _his own_ dream in vivid detail. If he'd close his eyes, he could still remember the feel of Shizuo's lips, moving against his own. _Or_ Shizuo's tongue dragging a wet trail across his bottom lip, demanding entrance. Or…

Damn! Crap! Shit! Fuck!

To say Izaya was fuming with fury is a complete understatement. He was too busy nursing his pride – his _Man Pride _ – and his feelings of self-worth that he wasn't aware he had shouted the last expletive out loud.

"It seems Mr. Orihara would like to join Mr. Heiwajima outside." The now irate teacher uttered with soft tones that only made the rest of the room cower.

With a huff, Izaya stomped out the room. He passed by Shinra's seat and his friend opened his mouth to whisper.

"Not. Now." Izaya glared. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes as if to calm himself down and Shinra was taken aback when Izaya's eyes shot open a moment later.

Surely, it was only Shinra's imagination that before the sliding door closed, he saw Izaya, distaste clear on his features, wipe his mouth on the sleeve of his uniform like an elementary kid after an unwanted kiss.

* * *

**A/N**

Sleeping in class – not always the best thing to do. I wish I could have written more of Izaya's dream but writing Shizuo's first would have made more sense. And I'll do my best to update soon. I'm kinda stuck at the next prompt .-.

Comments are much appreciated! Please and thank you. :3


End file.
